Bitácora de una tortura
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Un recuento de lo que sucede cada día, durante cada una de las horas en que he estado encerrado esperando a que llegue el inminente final [Un fic para el Fictober 2018]
1. Roca

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018** **»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Roca.

* * *

 **Día uno.**

* * *

Despierto del sueño más largo que he tenido en semanas y me encuentro con que, como imaginaba, todo lo que he estado replicando en mi mente no es otra cosa que lo que ha estado pasando en la vida real a pesar de que cada vez me cuesta más distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, pero el dolor de la tortura no es algo que se pueda confundir fácilmente, aunque por momentos sea lo que quisiera que sucediera.

La celda en la que estoy encerrado no es otra que una de las mazmorras de mi propia casa y me cuesta a veces asimilar que pueda volverse contra mi cuando me ha protegido en más de una ocasión gracias a los hechizos puestos por mis ancestros. Pero ese ha sido el problema realmente: la he traicionado igual que lo he hecho con mi familia, con mis antepasados y con los principios que me enseñaron a llevar con orgullo desde niño. He tirado a la basura todo lo que aprendí durante años, todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy y que quedó reducido a cenizas en el momento en que sus hermosos ojos oscuros traspasaron las barreras que instalé a mi alrededor y que vieron más allá del bastardo que siempre fui y que ahora ha quedado casi completamente en el pasado.

Gracias a ella, a su compasión, pero sobre todo a su perdón.

Por eso estoy aquí, confinado a podrirme entre el moho y la descomposición del espacio que antes de ser mi última morada fue la de otros, la de sus amigos especialmente, y aunque al principio me costó hacerme a la idea, ahora entiendo que era justo lo que tenía que suceder. Cuando aún era un niño idiota escuché a Dumbledore decir que el amor es una fuerza más hermosa y más terrible que misma muerte; no lo entendí entonces, pero ahora sé que tenía razón porque es justo esa fuerza la que me ha empujado a hacer lo que hice, a arriesgar lo que arriesgué y a esperar el inminente final que tendré. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero fue precisamente el amor el que me ayudó a dejar de ser lo que fui durante años: un cobarde.

Y esto es lo que tengo ahora mismo: una frazada que está sucia por lo mugriento del espacio en que me muevo, un plato de comida donde ahora mismo hierven gusanos porque me he rehusado a comer cualquier cosa más por dignidad que por falta de apetito y unos recuerdos, mis recuerdos de su aroma y su sonrisa que son lo único que me mantiene todavía cuerdo para enfrentar lo que vendrá. He sido la **roca** en el camino de los ideales de mi propio bando, la vergüenza de mi padre y el sufrimiento de mi madre que ha aguantado, estoica, todo lo que está sucediéndonos a ambos, pero lo peor es que, a pesar de la suerte con la que corro ahora mismo, no me arrepiento de nada en absoluto.


	2. Destello

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso** : Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018** » como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día** : Destello.

* * *

 **Día dos.**

* * *

El sabor de los labios de Granger es mejor de lo que esperaba. No sé con exactitud cuánto llevaba deseando besarla, pero sé que cuando por fin lo conseguí, sentí como si hubiera ganado la copa del torneo de los Tres Magos, a pesar de que la comparación sigue siendo burda porque darle un beso fue una de las mejores cosas que pude haber hecho en mi vida y definitivamente no es algo que pueda equiparar con nada.

Y no es como que haya tenido demasiados logros de los cuáles sentirme orgulloso durante mi existencia y de la gloria de la que hice alarde durante años por portar mi apellido no queda absolutamente nada, pero, aunque me lo han quitado casi todo, aunque ahora mismo puedo contar mi fortuna con los dedos de una sola mano, conservar el sabor de los labios de Granger en los míos, aun con toda la mierda que me rodea, es algo que no me podrán arrancar ni con todas las torturas del mundo.

De vez en cuando, cuando estoy más hundido en la oscuridad, me permito recordar con la mayor nitidez posible los besos de Granger, esos que me fueron negados durante mucho tiempo por mi propia necedad, y, aunque a veces el fango en el que me encuentro ahora mismo parece lograr enterrarme en él hasta asfixiarme, un **destello** de luz aparece cuando su rostro llena mi mente y es cuando recuerdo que todo lo que vivo ahora mismo es la consecuencia de algo que debía suceder si quería hacer lo que nunca pensé que podría lograr: amar.

Pero no deja de ser difícil. No soy un héroe. Sigo siendo el mismo cobarde.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la realidad que me circunda desde hace semanas: las cuatro paredes de la mazmorra, el aroma a moho y humedad de los rincones y el hedor de la sangre de las heridas abiertas desde mi última tortura que todavía supuran y no sé cómo consigo que mis fosas nasales se inunden con el olor a flores y chocolate que percibí tantas veces en Granger y que, de alguna manera me mantiene cuerdo dentro de tanta porquería.

El amor es incierto y, sobre todo, extraño.

Siempre pensé que amar era sinónimo de debilidad, que quien amaba le daba a la otra persona la posibilidad de destruirlo y ahora, cuando estoy casi a puertas de la muerte por amor, me doy cuenta de que es todo lo contrario porque de no haberme permitido sentir lo que ahora siento, aquello que con celo atesoro en mi mancillado corazón cubierto de piel y huesos, hubiera estado muerto en vida y eso habría sido peor.

De repente, el sonido de pesados pasos, seguidos de una voz profunda y hosca que conozco bien hacen que salga de la fantasía en la que me he sumido de repente, devolviéndome al presente casi de manera dolorosa.

—Levántate, perro traidor —dice al tiempo que ríe de manera burlona—. Tienes una visita.


	3. Bosque

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso** : Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018** » como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día** : Bosque.

* * *

 **Día tres.**

* * *

Me obligo a levantar la vista al ver que detrás de Yaxley está mi madre que no había venido a verme desde que estoy aquí encerrado, aunque al percibir la pena (bien disimulada) en su mirada de aristócrata entiendo que se está arriesgando más de lo que debería por alguien que, según su marido, ya no pertenece a su familia.

—Diviértanse —agrega el mortífago con burla antes de darle a mi madre unos minutos conmigo, a pesar de que sé que se mantendrá cerca por si se le ocurre alguna tontería para ayudarme.

No se puede confiar en las madres, menos cuando sus hijos están en el medio de todo.

Me levanto y noto cómo sus ojos se van de inmediato a mis hombros que ya empiezan a verse huesudos por entre la ropa mugrienta que traigo puesta y sé que, de nuevo, siente pena porque, a pesar de lo que Lucius le diga, Narcissa siempre ha sido incondicional con su único hijo.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunto con brusquedad y sin acercarme demasiado a las rejas que me separan de ella, las cuales están encantadas y podrían matarme si las tocara.

Mi madre conserva la compostura y se traga la tristeza que le causa verme y que le hable así, pues en el fondo, injustificadamente piensa que tiene parte de culpa en esto cuando yo mismo sé que no es así. Tal vez si me hubiera educado de otra manera… sé que es algo que se pregunta a diario desde que pasé a ser un traidor a la causa que no apoya abiertamente, pero que se ve obligada a seguir por el marido que le tocó.

Por el padre que yo no elegí.

—Necesito entender —dice con cautela.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pero sé bien de qué habla.

Mi madre aun no comprende cómo es que su perfecto hijo sangre pura, aquel al que junto con su esposo educó para perpetuar un legado sin tacha, pudo poner sus ojos en una _sangre sucia_ y todavía peor, cómo puede estar condenándose a sí mismo por algo que parece no tener futuro. La verdad, al principio, ni yo mismo lo entendí, pero ahora, cuando las cosas son innegables, sé que si tuviera la oportunidad de tomar nuevamente las decisiones que me trajeron aquí lo volvería a hacer todo de la misma forma.

Sin sufrimiento no hay redención y yo estaba pidiendo a gritos la mía.

—Cuando los trajeron del **bosque** … sabías que era Potter y no dijiste nada.

—No tenía nada que decir y antes de que preguntes el porqué de lo que hice con Bellatrix, te ahorraré el esfuerzo y te diré que no me arrepiento de nada.

Narcissa me mira, pero contrario a lo que había estado pensando, no hay desconcierto o decepción en sus ojos.

—La amas —asevera, y veo que de alguna forma está empezando a entenderme o por lo menos está intentándolo.

Asiento.

Se acerca y en un susurro casi inaudible me dice: —Voy a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Hola! Gracias a quienes han leído y comentado esta historia y aprovecho este espacio para hacer algunas aclaraciones:

1\. Este fic estará compuesto por drabbles de 500 palabras exactas que actualizaré a diario.

2\. Constará de 31 capítulos porque el Fictober tiene una lista de 31 palabras, una por cada día del mes.

3\. La palabra del día está identificada al inicio del capítulo y en negrita durante el desarrollo del mismo.

Gracias por leer.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. Prueba

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso** : Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018** » como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día** : Prueba.

* * *

 **Día cuatro.**

* * *

A veces pienso que sigo siendo el mismo cobarde de los inicios de mi vida y eso termina frustrándome incluso más que la misma situación que vivo ahora mismo.

Hubiera querido decirle a mi madre que no hiciera nada cuando me dijo que me ayudaría a salir de aquí, que no se arriesgara más de lo que ya lo había hecho exponiéndose incluso a venir a verme, pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que esta **prueba** que enfrento no me ha hecho flaquear en más de una ocasión y que no me ha llevado a derramar disimuladas lágrimas de desesperación, pues a pesar de que ahora puedo sentirme menos responsable de todas esas tonterías que hice o por lo que dejé de hacer en el pasado (porque tengo la motivación más noble que tuve jamás), sigo sin pensar que pueda llamarme de alguna forma un héroe.

Y no es como que busque serlo de alguna forma. Se lo he dicho a Granger en más de una ocasión; el mote de héroe hay que dejárselo a Potter, en quien (aunque me cueste toda la dignidad que conservo aceptarlo, por lo que es una suerte que ahora mismo nadie esté leyendo mi mente) creo de alguna retorcida manera. Sé que el viejo Dumbledore confiaba en él por razones que desconozco, pero también sé que no cuestionaré nada de eso (menos en mi posición actual) porque aquello es suficiente para que yo también pueda confiar en que _San Potter_ es la solución a los principales problemas del mundo mágico.

Además, está ella. La chica del pelo de escoba, aquella con la que trapeé el piso tantas veces y que con un certero gancho derecho me enseñó que la sangre de ambos era del mismo color. Ella es la verdadera razón por la que todavía tengo esperanzas. Tal vez no de salvarme, tal vez no de vivir una vida plena porque si soy sincero, a pesar de querer salir de esta pocilga y encontrarme con ella una vez más, no me hago demasiadas ilusiones de poder tener un futuro.

Ahora mismo todo luce demasiado oscuro para mí.

Me siento sobre el camastro en que he estado durmiendo (si así puede llamársele a dormitar y soñar despierto) y contemplo con asco el estigma que marca mi antebrazo, el cual me obligaron a portar con la ingenua promesa de que significaría estar a salvo y que sigue quemándome a cada instante como si todavía me consideraran uno de los suyos. Que ironía, no sé cómo podía haber pensado que estaba seguro alguna vez si me encontraba (y todavía me encuentro) en el ojo del huracán.

Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, aunque la gran diferencia radica en que aquellos que portan _la marca_ con orgullo están fuera de las rejas que se cierran cada vez más sobre mi cabeza y lo único que este traidor a la sangre puede hacer es esperar y orar porque lo que sea que vaya a pasar primero no tarde demasiado.


	5. Siniestro

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Siniestro.

* * *

 **Día cinco.**

* * *

Despierto porque me es prácticamente imposible seguir durmiendo.

Un pensamiento **siniestro** llena mi mente y hace que la cabeza empiece a darme vueltas. Ese mismo pensamiento que ha hecho que las horas se hagan más largas y que cada día aumente el temor de que ese momento que he estado posponiendo de todas las maneras posibles llegue y me lleve en su torbellino.

He pasado varias noches en vela en la soledad acompañada de mi habitación en Hogwarts mientras trato de pensar en cómo cumplir con la absurda misión que me han encomendado, más que para probar mi lealtad, para conocer mi valentía, aquella que muchos saben que no tengo y que solo terminará siendo una prueba más de la desgracia en la que ha caído el apellido Malfoy tanto para los _buenos_ como para los _malos_.

No obstante, aunque no puedo volver a dormirme, concentro todos mis esfuerzos en dejar de pensar en lo que sé que volverá a asaltarme con los primeros rayos de sol y en cambio, pongo cada uno de mis sentidos en una sola cosa: contemplar el cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas de la chica cuyo cabello rizado cae en cascada sobre la almohada y cuyo semblante tranquilo hace que, de alguna forma, se apacigüe la tormenta que llevo constantemente en mi interior.

Es increíble que haya conseguido ganarme su corazón, que me haya perdonado aun sin merecerlo y que haya decidido pasar por alto las faltas de este mocoso que se ensañó con ella muchas veces. Pero más que eso es casi imposible todavía creer que haya sido capaz de aprender a amarme con todo y mis estupideces, además de enseñarme a amar como ahora lo hago con ella porque todavía estaba en el camino equivocado cuando sus ojos miraron más allá de la figura huraña del mal llamado _príncipe de las serpientes_ y me mostraron el reflejo de lo que de verdad era: un muchacho solitario que usaba la violencia y una actitud arrogante como escudo para ocultar cuán vacío y aterrado se sentía.

Ella es la verdadera razón de que me preocupe lo que viene porque justo ahora que la encontré es cuando tengo que hacerme a la idea de que no puedo tenerla. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que, junto con sus amigos, planea algo grande y sé que, aunque muera por eso, de momento no estoy incluido en sus planes.

Pero es mejor así, no sé si pueda dejar que se embarre en la mierda conmigo, no ahora que sé que lo único valiente que podría hacer en la vida sería por ella. Porque nadie me lo ha preguntado, pero iría hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario para hacer que ella, que es lo único bueno que he hecho en todos estos años, esté bien.

Y ahora, cuando estoy pudriéndome en mi propia casa, lo sé. Este no es de esos sueños y entonces despierto porque a veces no hay diferencia entre dormir o estar en vela.

* * *

 **N/A** : Estoy atrasada en actualizaciones porque deben saber que los fines de semana me cuesta mucho tener tiempo para hacerlo, así que espero ponerme al día pronto. Ah y porque además he estado algo enferma. En todo caso: ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Rey

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Rey.

* * *

 **Día seis.**

* * *

—¿Estás despierto?

Escucho el susurro de una voz que hace que, de inmediato, abra los ojos y trate de ubicar a su emisora, encontrando que, nuevamente, y arriesgándose a lo peor, mi madre ha venido a verme esta vez escoltada (de lejos) por Dolohov cuyo chasqueo al masticar escucharía aun estando a kilómetros de distancia.

—No deberías estar aquí —contesto bruscamente y de inmediato noto como sus facciones femeninas parecen haber envejecido veinte años en cuestión de segundos.

Soy el **rey** de los bastardos. Lo sé. Pero si con ello puedo protegerla de lo que puede pasarle por ayudarme, lo haré.

—Eres mi único hijo —dice, tratando de no parecer afectada por mis palabras, aunque sé que le duelen más de lo que demuestra—. No puedes esperar que te abandone aquí como si fueras un perro.

—No soy un perro, pero si un traidor, ¿lo olvidas? —sonrío con ironía—. Además, según Lucius, ya no soy tu hijo.

—Pues no fue Lucius quien te parió —contesta y siento ganas de reír al escuchar a la bien educada Narcissa Malfoy emplear una jerga tan vulgar para alguien de su clase.

Mi madre se acerca mucho más a las rejas que me separan de ella y noto cómo su mirada decae al ver el despojo en que me convierto con el pasar de los días, y percibo sus ojos ir de mi rostro, seguramente ojeroso y más pálido que de costumbre, hasta mis brazos delgados y luego a mi cabello mugriento que ya empieza a caer por mis hombros dejando ver que, aunque haya renegado de mí, cada vez me parezco más a mi padre.

No se puede negar lo que fue escrito con sangre.

Parece que he estado encerrado durante años, pues las semanas que llevo aquí se han encargado de caerme encima con el peso del delito que llevo sobre mis hombros por ser un traidor a la sangre que no solo se negó a ayudar a su señor, sino que atentó contra una de sus más importantes lugartenientes, quien además de todo es su consentida y a mi modo de ver, su mayor perro faldero.

Y es curioso porque no pretendía matarla. No soy ese tipo de persona, aunque trataron de imponerme su régimen a la fuerza. No manché mis manos con la sangre de Dumbledore y menos iba a hacerlo con alguien de mi propia familia. A diferencia de Lucius y de la misma Bellatrix, la familia para mi es sagrada, o lo era porque parece que ya no me queda nada salvo las dos mujeres que todavía necesito proteger.

No obstante, haberla tocado fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, así como el de ella fue haber lastimado a Granger y aunque me enfrento a lo más horrible que me ha pasado, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

—Vete —le exijo porque no quiero que se exponga.

Pero es terca y de voluntad férrea.

Volverá.

—No puedes prohibirme volver.

Suspiro.

—Lo sé.


	7. Fondo

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Fondo.

* * *

 **Día siete.**

* * *

—No tiene que hacerlo de esta forma, señor Malfoy. Puedo ayudarlo si me lo permite. —La expresión de Dumbledore es serena, aun cuando presiente que se acerca la hora de su muerte y me pregunto cómo hace para mantenerse impasible conociendo una certeza tan dolorosa y aterradora como esa.

Y esta es mi misión, la que he rehuido cuanto he podido haciendo cosas que sabía que no iban a funcionar, la que me han dado a propósito para probar el fiasco de mortífago que soy. Sé que Voldemort lo sabe, que todos lo saben, incluso mi padre que no sé cómo pudo tener esperanzas de que yo podía hacerlo sentir orgulloso, pero no pueden esperar demasiado de alguien que ha sido obligado a tomar este camino a pesar de que al principio pensé que era justo lo que quería.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Qué equivocados estaban todos, pero tuve que tocar **fondo** para saberlo.

—¿Acaso no lo entiende? ¡Tengo que matarlo o él me matará! —le contesto con el rostro desencajado y los labios temblorosos, mientras empuño mi varita lo más firme que puedo, no sé si porque me aterra lo que estoy a punto de hacer o por la presión que tengo a mis espaldas que no es otra que la de la propia Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Hazlo, Draco. —Puedo sentir el aliento putrefacto de mi tía cerca de mi oído, incitándome a hacer algo que de verdad no quiero hacer, aunque aparentemente sea mi deber.

—Señor Malfoy… —agrega el anciano, y aunque parece que ruega, en realidad no lo hace y eso me quiebra todavía más. Aquí el único cobarde soy yo.

—¿Qué esperas, muchacho? —pregunta Bellatrix y es cuando lo sé: no voy a ser capaz de llevar a cabo mi misión y por ello voy a morir.

Bajo la varita y me doy por vencido, aceptando lo que vendrá para mí y es cuando Snape se adelanta a los hechos, adivinando mis acciones y apuntando con su propia varita a Dumbledore que sabe que a él no podrá convencerlo de dejarlo vivir.

—Severus… —llama. Ambos mirándose a los ojos antes de que Snape lance la maldición que yo no fui capaz de pronunciar.

—Avada Kedavra.

El rayo de luz verde impacta contra el pecho del anciano que cae al piso con su mirada ensombrecida puesta todavía en quienes estamos frente a él.

La misión está cumplida, pero yo fracasé y los ojos de Bellatrix y el resto de los presentes me hacen saber que no están felices con que no haya hecho lo que se me mandó, con que siga siendo un cobarde. Pero no hay remedio: solo soy un mocoso asustado que pensó que podía jugar a ser grande por el efímero sentimiento de grandeza que me dio la marca oscura puesta sobre uno de mis antebrazos.

—Es hora —agrega Snape y sus ojos oscuros me taladran el cerebro antes de que un grito ahogado salga de mi garganta seca y dolorida, devolviéndome al presente.

Otra vez.


	8. Sempiterno

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Sempiterno.

* * *

 **Día ocho.**

* * *

—Vamos a estar bien —dice Granger y por un instante, uno muy pequeño, me permito creerle.

Me gusta abandonarme de vez en cuando en su luz esperanzadora y dejar que me saque de toda la mierda en que ando metido últimamente. Es como un paño de agua tibia, algo de sosiego y sobre todo la paz que hace mucho dejé de sentir y que he vuelto a recuperar por momentos desde que estoy con ella, aunque solo sea así; por momentos.

Porque nada está bien ahora mismo y lo sé, pero es más fácil engañarme y tener esperanza que enfrentar la realidad. Estoy destinado a llevar a cabo una misión de porquería que no debí aceptar, para empezar, pero que de haberme negado habría hecho que ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra y si no yo, por lo menos mi madre.

Me lo advirtieron y sé que esta gente no se anda con juegos.

Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que, por ahora, debo dejar de pensar en mi futuro próximo y concentrarme en el presente por lo que vuelvo mis ojos a Granger y contemplo su rostro cansado, pero aun hermoso, y acaricio una de sus mejillas con mi mano mientras ella cierra sus ojos y se abandona al placer de nuestro contacto.

Llevamos algunos meses juntos, aunque yo siento como si hubiera pasado toda una vida a mi lado, pues he descubierto que, a pesar de que somos diferentes, encajamos como dos piezas de un mismo puzle y es increíble no haber visto antes este sentimiento al parecer **sempiterno**.

¿Cómo pude creer que la odiaba durante tanto tiempo cuando en verdad me sentía sumamente atraído por ella?

He sido un inmaduro gran parte de mi vida y ahora entiendo que, aunque mi crianza tuvo mucho que ver, han sido mis elecciones las que me han llevado por un camino errado, uno que recorrí hasta que la encontré, o mejor, hasta que ella me encontró y me trajo nuevamente al sendero correcto.

—Lo sé —respondo tardíamente y ella abre los ojos y hace que me pierda en la profundidad de su mirada oscura y de su boca que sabe a libertad y a gloria.

—Encontraremos la forma, Draco —dice todavía sobre mis labios, pero yo no respondo y la beso de nuevo, esta vez aprisionándola entre mis brazos porque siento que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer y dejarme perdido en la oscuridad.

Otra vez.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos todo se ha deformado y el aroma dulce de la piel de Granger se ha marchado para dejar que me inunde la podredumbre de mi miseria. De nuevo.

—Draco —me llama esa voz que se ha convertido en mi visitante más frecuente—. Hablé con ella —dice mi madre, haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe y me levante rápidamente del camastro—. Viene por ti.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, estupefacto.

Mi sueño casi real se ha ido y me duele la cabeza.

—No sé cuándo, pero viene por ti.


	9. Hechicero

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Hechicero.

* * *

 **Día nueve.**

* * *

—¡No puedes permitirlo! —le digo, casi gritando mientras mi madre contempla con tristeza y con impotencia mi desesperación—. ¡Es un maldito suicidio!

—No puedes detenerla, lo sabes. Y la verdad yo tampoco puedo ni quiero hacerlo —dice, mirándome fijamente como tratando de hacer que comprenda su punto—. Es tu única oportunidad y no voy a desecharla porque ahora tengas complejo de héroe.

—No tengo complejo de héroe —respondo, secamente—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy un cobarde.

—No lo eres —dice, de manera rígida y puedo ver a dónde quiere llegar—. Si lo fueras no estarías aquí, para empezar.

Tiene razón, pero no tengo ganas de concedérsela ahora mismo.

—Pues no soy un héroe —refuto—. Solo hice lo correcto por una vez en mi vida.

Narcissa suspira y vuelvo a notar cuanto parece haber envejecido en cuestión de semanas. —Lo sé y aunque ahora tengo que verte padecer todo esto, me siento orgullosa de ti.

Levanto la mirada y noto como una casi imperceptible sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Eres mejor de lo que tu padre y yo te enseñamos a ser.

Sonrío por primera vez desde que estoy encerrado en esta pocilga. —Aunque no creo que él esté demasiado orgulloso de mi por eso.

Mi madre recobra la compostura. —Pero ahora solo debe importarte salir de aquí —dice más bajo porque nota que Dolohov se acerca.

—Ya es suficiente —sentencia el hombre y con su mirada de **hechicero** brabucón le dice que es hora de marcharse.

—Te veo luego —anuncia ella antes de darme una última mirada y salir de mi campo visual dejándome con un último pensamiento que, aunque me preocupa, también me da algo de esperanza.

Vuelvo a recostarme en el camastro y, contemplando el techo durante un rato, logro, milagrosamente, conciliar el sueño.

Y ahí está ella otra vez.

El pasillo está desierto y es lógico porque a altas horas de la noche solo Filch y los prefectos de guardia pueden estar aquí.

Hace bastante frio y aunque llevo puesta mi túnica y una bufanda, me veo obligado a abrazarme para tratar de calentarme mientras espero a quien va a acompañarme durante el turno de esta noche que no es otra que Hermione Granger con quien no he cruzado palabra más que para ofenderla y que me responda de la misma manera, a pesar de que hace mucho dejé de sentirme molesto con su presencia, estando más al pendiente de sus movimientos de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta.

—Es increíble que a la señorita perfecta se le haya hecho tarde —digo para molestarla y noto como una mueca de fastidio se instala en su rostro.

—Estaba estudiando para el examen de transformaciones, algo que tú también deberías hacer.

Rio. —¿No te cansas de ser una empollona?

Su mirada es asesina. —¿Empezamos? Quiero irme tan rápido como pueda.

Y nos embarcamos en una de las primeras noches que pasamos juntos.

A pesar de que solo peleamos.


	10. Adivina

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Adivina.

* * *

 **Día diez.**

* * *

—¿Otra vez tengo que hacer guardia contigo, Granger? Voy a empezar a creer que eres quien organiza los turnos a propósito para que quedemos juntos y pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Me mira con ojos asesinos.

—No seas ridículo, Malfoy. Preferiría almorzar babosas todos los días que pasar tiempo contigo —dice, enfadada—. Necesito hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto.

—¿Te parece mejor si empezamos? No quiero escuchar por demasiado tiempo tus quejidos de comelibros.

Me lanza imperdonables con la mirada. —Pues el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo.

—Sí, sí. Deberías tomar ese lado mientras yo voy por este —digo, señalando lo que le estoy proponiendo mientras la veo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?

—¿Quién te nombró líder del escuadrón?

—Entonces, ¿cómo quiere la señorita perfecta que se haga?

—Yo voy por este lado y tú por el otro —dice y yo hago el ademán de dejarla pasar primero.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos segundos en los que me permito detallarla: increíblemente trae recogido en un chongo alto el nido de monos que tiene por cabello cuando por el frio debería llevarlo suelto, pero eso me permite ver su cuello y una serie de lunares que lo surcan y que parecen estrellas, además de las facciones femeninas de su rostro que de perfil lucen agradables a la vista.

Es más bonita de lo que nunca percibí, pero me doy cuenta que la única razón de no haberlo notado antes ha sido la ceguera que yo mismo le puse a mis ojos a raíz de los prejuicios que siempre tuve con los de su clase y que he empezado a dejar a un lado por todas las lecciones que he tenido que aprender a la fuerza últimamente.

—¿Acaso se te perdió una igual a mí? —dice y noto algo de diversión en sus palabras.

Me ha tomado por sorpresa y aunque trato de evitarlo, siento que los colores se suben a mi rostro. Es una suerte que la poca iluminación del pasillo me ayude a disimularlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, incómodo.

—No has dejado de mirarme, Malfoy. Me doy cuenta de eso.

—No te creas tan importante, Granger —digo con la petulancia que me caracteriza.

—Creo que tendré que regalarte una foto para que así puedas mirarme todo lo que quieras —dice y noto que extrañamente está bromeando conmigo.

—¿Acaso eres **adivina**? Es justo lo que iba a pedirte. Necesito algo para espantar los bichos de mi habitación y tu cara es perfecta para eso.

Frunce el ceño, al tiempo que me mira y tropieza con una pequeña piedra que la hace perder el equilibrio, por lo que, en un movimiento rápido, me adelanto y la sostengo en mis brazos para evitar que caiga.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y me doy cuenta de lo que ya sé desde hace algunos días: Hermione Granger es hermosa.

Carraspeo, incómodo. —Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas la próxima vez.

—Bien —responde y continuamos caminando en silencio durante el resto del turno.


	11. Libro

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Libro.

* * *

 **Día once.**

* * *

Me siento en la biblioteca durante horas y horas a aparentar que me concentro en un **libro** inútil cuando la única razón por la que he decidido colarme en el maldito lugar tiene nombre y apellido propios y no me deja en paz desde hace algunos días.

En nuestra última guardia sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba y estoy seguro de esa fue la razón por la que Granger habló con McGonagall para evitar que volvieran a ponerla en algún turno conmigo porque desde ahora me encuentro más seguido con Anthony Goldstein, el prefecto zoquete de Ravenclaw.

Es una cobarde y me doy cuenta que lo que le asusta es precisamente lo mismo que está empezando a perturbarme a mí y planeo encararla y exigirle que me lo diga.

Cuando la veo levantarse a devolver el enorme tomo de historia que ha estado leyendo durante unas tres horas, la sigo, no tan de cerca como para ser evidente, pero si lo suficientemente rápido como para que no huya entre las estanterías de los libros viejos que disfruta leer casi a diario. Es una suerte que el lugar donde está ubicado está bastante alejado del sitio donde hay alguien que pueda escucharnos.

Y entonces me acerco y me doy cuenta de que se percata de mi presencia porque la veo tensarse de inmediato al tirar, sin querer, el pesado tomo al suelo.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —pregunta, nerviosa y aunque quiero reír por su torpeza, me mantengo impasible.

—¿Por qué le pediste a McGonagall que cambiara los turnos?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice, agachándose a recoger el libro del suelo, mientras me acerco al lugar donde está.

—No pensé que te afectara tanto estar cerca de mí —digo, esta vez sonriendo engreído.

—¿A mí? —responde, y noto que le incomoda mi cercanía—. No seas ridículo.

—¿Por qué hiciste cambiar los turnos? Sé que fuiste tú —insisto porque sé que su respuesta es lo que necesito escuchar en este momento.

—Porque no me gusta tener que encontrarme tanto contigo —dice y acto seguido me da la espalda para tratar de colocar el libro en su sitio, a pesar de que está un poco alto para ella.

Me acerco más y agarro el tomo para colocarlo por ella antes de apresarla entre la estantería y mi cuerpo, sintiendo cómo mi corazón empieza a acelerarse.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No tengo idea, pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo detenerme, no ahora que la contemplo como una gacela indefensa a merced de un depredador.

—Mentirosa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta y noto cómo las palabras casi tiemblan en sus labios.

—No te creo —digo y no puedo dejar de contemplar su boca como si de pronto me sintiera hipnotizado.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? —pregunta y veo que tampoco deja de mirarme.

El aire empieza a hacerse denso a nuestro alrededor y de pronto me doy cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué me hiciste?


	12. Lágrima

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Lágrima.

* * *

 **Día doce.**

* * *

Desde la última visita de mi madre he pasado días enteros siendo abordado por los recuerdos de mis momentos con Granger, lo que ha hecho que me mantenga aún más impaciente y preocupado que de costumbre.

Es una maldita locura que luego de todo lo que hice para que se largara de este asqueroso lugar esté empecinada en volver a él, aun sabiendo que Bellatrix no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y que tomará venganza en la primera oportunidad que tenga porque la única razón por la que no ha podido deshacerse de mi es mi madre, pero Granger no correrá con la misma suerte si se pone en bandeja de plata.

Intento entender a mi madre y sé que si algún día salgo de este lugar y tengo la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal y convertirme en padre tal vez logre ponerme en sus zapatos, pero a pesar de la pena que me causa verla sufrir como lo hace (aunque lo disimule) no puedo permitirle que eche a perder todo mi esfuerzo por dejar de sentirse culpable por una responsabilidad tiene que dejar de atribuirse.

Ya no soy un niño, pues, aunque todavía no tengo la edad para llamarme adulto, los golpes que he tenido que recibir me han obligado a madurar a la fuerza.

—¿No te has muerto aún? —la voz de la desquiciada de mi tía hace que se me erice la piel porque sé a qué ha venido e internamente le pido a cualquier fuerza divina que esté escuchándome que por favor permita que esto termine pronto.

—No pensé que te rebajaras a venir hasta aquí —digo, tratando de que la voz no me tiemble. Aunque tengo miedo de lo que sucederá, quiero mantener mi dignidad todo lo que pueda.

—Sigues siendo parte de mi familia, aunque seas un maldito traidor —dice y sus palabras destilan asco.

Con un movimiento de su varita abre la puerta de la mazmorra y sin más compañía que el objeto mágico del que tiene total obediencia, me encara.

—No entiendo cuándo te torciste tanto —dice, indicándome que me ponga de pie—. Aunque creo que siempre te sobreestimé. Eres tan débil como tu padre.

—Cuidado, no creo que le guste escuchar lo que piensas de él —contesto, poniendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¡Silencio! —grita, apuntándome con la varita—. No estás en condiciones de decir nada.

—No te preocupes, eso lo tengo claro.

—Pues creo que no está demás ayudarte a recordar, ¡crucio! —pronuncia y de inmediato siento cómo mi piel empieza a incendiarse al tiempo que la cabeza amenaza con estallarme.

—¡Bellatrix! —grita una voz que conozco bien—. El señor oscuro está buscándote.

Mi tía detiene la tortura, mientras mi cuerpo mancillado todavía se sacude, al tiempo que se marcha cerrando la celda tras de ella.

—Que no se te olvide cuál es tu lugar, Narcissa —advierte a mi madre, que me contempla, destrozada, mientras una **lágrima** solitaria cae por su mejilla.


	13. Pez

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso:** Este drabble hace parte del conjunto que estoy escribiendo para el « **Fictober 2018** **»** como reto personal.

 **Palabra del día:** Pez.

* * *

 **Día trece**.

* * *

La brisa suave roza mis mejillas y me hace despertar del sueño profundo en el que me sumí de pronto. El aroma del otoño inunda mis fosas nasales, combinándose con el perfume del cabello de Granger que todavía acaricia mi cabeza con sus manos, haciendo que me relaje hasta el punto de sentir que nada puede afectarme.

Hace bastante tiempo que no experimentaba esta paz que me ofrece y quiero aferrarme a ella tanto como pueda, igual que un pez que, a pesar de haber salido de su hábitat, todavía boquea luchando por su vida.

Abro mis ojos, todavía resentidos por la luz del sol que aún no desaparece del todo y lo primero que veo es la mirada distraída de Granger que contempla alguna cosa a lo lejos, mientras sus hábiles dedos trazan figuras sobre mi cabello.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos —digo, haciendo que vuelva sus ojos oscuros a mi.

—No me había percatado de que estabas despierto —responde, y sus labios se forman en una sonrisa que no disimula su preocupación.

—¿Algo anda mal? —pregunto y de inmediato me arrepiento. Es obvio que la mayoría de cosas están mal; estamos en una maldita guerra.

—Es Harry —contesta y de inmediato golpea mis costillas al ver que frunzo el ceño con la mención de Potter.

—¿Qué le pasó ahora a San Potter? —digo despectivamente, antes de notar que se pierde una vez más en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo —responde y evade mi mirada.

Me levanto de su regazo inmediatamente porque necesito saber lo que sucede e intentar ayudarla.

Es lo único que me importa últimamente.

—¿Tu amiguito te pone así y no puedes contarme la razón? —Rio con ironía—. Pensé que éramos un equipo.

—Y lo somos —dice volviendo a mirarme—. Pero no es tan sencillo. Si te lo digo, arriesgaríamos mucho.

—¿No confías en mí? —El mero pensamiento me duele porque creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte.

Hermione roza mi mejilla. —Por supuesto que sí. —Me tranquiliza—. Pero temo que si te cuento lo que pasa, quien-tú-sabes puede terminar enterándose si invade tu mente y de paso te podría en peligro. —Me mira con ternura—. No quiero eso.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos. —Ya hablamos de esto, Granger, y todo lo que te afecta, me afecta. ¿Crees que me importa mi seguridad si tú no estás bien? —La escucho suspirar—. Además, tal vez puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que tenga planeado el cara rajada.

Lo piensa durante un momento antes de acceder.

—Bien. Tú ganas —contesta—. Harry está buscando horrocruxes y Ron y yo lo ayudamos.

«Horrocruxes».

La palabra se difuminó en mi mente, trayéndome al presente nuevamente para recordar que, aunque en el momento no entendí de qué se trataba, una vez que Hermione me explicó, entendí el afán de Bellatrix por resguardar su cámara en Gringotts.

Estoy seguro de que esconde algo allí y me alegra bastante habérselo contado antes de caer en cautiverio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si, lo sé, pasó más de un año, pero, la verdad es que ha pasado tanto en mi vida últimamente que solo me estaba dedicando a trabajar en mis traducciones, pero resulta que de un momento a otro la inspiración llegó y no he parado de escribir en mi (limitado) tiempo libre, por lo pronto un fic para San Valentín que es un regalo de un intercambio, este capítulo que ya estaba escrito, pero debía revisar y el siguiente de «Healer Malfoy» por si todavía hay alguien que lea esa historia.

Gracias, como siempre, por su apoyo.

Espero terminar esta historia pronto.

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
